Come back to me
by LyricsandGuitar
Summary: Because behind those cold penetrating eyes, arrogant posture, and indifferent personality is his lifetime wish to be with the person he loves the most. A sequel for 'Did you Forget'


**Disclaimer:** For the nth time, I do not own Gakuen Alice as well as the song.

**A/N: ** A sequel for _'Did you Forget?'_

-;-

_You said you're leaving as you look away_

_I know there's really nothing left to say_

_Just know I'm here whenever you need me_

_I'll wait for you._

**Title: Come back to me  
**

I thought it was all just a façade.

I thought everything was going well. I thought she was happy with me; I thought that if we're together then everything will be in place, everything will be alright, will be perfect and peaceful. But I'm wrong, I'm damn fucking wrong.

I could still clearly remember that day from two years ago, she stood in front of me with determined eyes that I never saw before, with a straightened posture, neither smiling nor grinning but with a serious expression, no gestures of affection like what she always did whenever we saw each other, no smart remarks about me and my foul moods, there's nothing. I was curious then, because I always knew that something was not right, that she was up to something but I never told her. Then she opened her mouth that delivered the words I never wanted to hear, and I stilled. My messy mind became even messier; questions that were once whispered came to me through shouting. I was numb; I wasn't able to concentrate on the things around us but only to her.

_Let's break up, Natsume._

I tightened my hold on the wine glass I was holding as the light on the club continues to spin around the dance floor.

Her words back then has still its effect on me. Because she never told me the real reason but only the lies. I know that she was hiding something from me; I know that her reason was something more. I tried asking her because maybe, for some reason, I did something horrible to her that I never realized, but all she said was: _I just need to find myself. Natsume, moved on, okay?_ Then she turns around without any preamble and I did nothing but to watch her walked out of my life.

She never gave me any of the explanations that I seek. After that, she moved on like there were no _us _before, and then the next thing I knew, she was nowhere to be found. She disappeared like traces on the sands that were washed away by the waves. I looked for her because…

… I love her. And no matter what she tells me, no matter how harsh she became, I still love her and I will wait for her with or without any assurance of her coming back to me.

_Pathetic_.

I was pathetic back then and I'm still pathetic up to now. It is all because of her and that fact would never change. If we are under different circumstances and she was the one in love with me, then I'd let her feel the same things I was going under, I'd let her cringe away from my coldness, I'd let her get hurt the way I was right now and I would tell her the same things she told me only in a much harsher way.

Then I would go out with a lot of girls to show her that she was just like everybody else, that there's nothing special about her; a past time of mine. Someone you could easily throw away once you're done; once you're ready to move on to someone, someone that I can treat nothing but a toy. I'd like to see her face, her reactions. I'd love it even more if she would cry in front of me and beg.

But all of it is just a big '_what if'_ question because in reality the one who is still in pain is me. It was never gone; it never dissipates just like her in my memories. I did what I could to move on because that is what she wanted, I dated girls, I went out with different people, I attended parties, I tried to be happy, its jut that… I couldn't. Every time I think of her or see something which reminds me of Mikan, I would always hear something that would shatter, like a glass being smashed into pieces, and then I would only realized by the end of the day that the thing that was shattered was my organ under my ribcage, shattered into tiny bits of shard, reduced into smaller pieces, reduced into nothing because of the pain she brought.

And then everything that I did to forget her for years will be down the drain in the next minute.

I did all of that because of her, I endured everything because of her.

Because I love her and I will always will.

And that… she doesn't know.

I heard laughter nearing the table I was currently tucked in. I sighed. Here they come.

I spotted the blushing face of Ruka, the always annoyed reaction of his wife, Hotaru and the laughing figure of Koko and Sumire. They never did change.

Ruka was the first to saw me. "Ah, Natsume!" I focused my gaze on him as I lift my wine glass to acknowledge him. They all proceed around the table I was in and Sumire called the waiter by raising her left arm to get some drinks.

"Natsume, it is rare for you to call for a gathering like this, why? Bored?" Koko pressed while playing on Sumire's fingers which she returned with a smacked on his head. "Stop it!" she hissed.

I heard rather than saw Hotaru smirked at me. "He's just trying to waste his time by using us." My angered was provoked. I stared at her which she reciprocated with a bored gaze.

Then I saw Mikan on her.

She was one of her favorite person, her most trusted friend and whoever she liked as a friend I'd also reflect on that. I shifted my gaze on the dance floor.

"You're pregnant, why are you here?" I asked, instead.

Her eyebrows rose to acknowledge my question. "You invited us, remember?"

_She's pregnant. She's pregnant, so be patient._

Koko and Sumire stopped their bickering and focused their attention on us, anticipating on who will win this verbal argument within the two of us. Even Ruka who was busy shuffling his phone a while ago stopped to calm down his wife.

She then rolled her eyes and whispered a "whatever".

"How are you Hyuuga-kun? I heard your company was able to close another deal on one of the biggest company in the Asia." Sumire started once again lightly.

"Hm." I replied uncommitted.

"Ahaha" Koko laughed as if he was tickled by a feather on his throat, dummy. "Natsume, Natsume, Natsume, you are always the same. Tch, tch, tch." He waved his forefinger in front of his face as if he was one of our teachers back on our high school days.

I sighed. "I'm just tired."

"So.." Ruka started with me, I knew where this conversation will lead this time. "Have you gotten any clue?" I stared at him. He continued. "About, you know, Mikan?"

The mention of her name was enough to clear all the existing conversation around the table and _it is also enough to bring back all the pain I buried deep down my still beating heart._ Four set of eyes were now on me as I once again put the lid of the glass on my mouth to drink up the last drop of my wine to signal my uneasiness on the subject, but they seem too ignorant to press even more.

"I wonder where she is." Koko added. While Hotaru and Sumire came down on a quieter discussion about the subject.

"It's been two years since I last saw her, the last time I think was when…" Ruka put up his fingers on his chin to reminisce his memories with her and then he suddenly froze and proceeded on staring at me. "I…I didn't mean to, Natsume." But I ignored it.

"You know what, speaking of Mikan, I tried contacting her a year ago yet she never responded to me. That girl, tch, really weird." Sumire spoke from her conversation with Hotaru.

But Hotaru remains unresponsive.

"Let's not have a conversation about her." I said quietly and proceeded on putting my wine glass down. Then a second later the waiter arrived to give them their orders. A wine for the three and a tea for Hotaru.

"And why is that, Hyuuga?" Hotaru asked. Ruka stared at her, surprised was all over his face as Koko and Sumire stared at each other.

"Pardon?" I asked irritably. I can't understand her; I mean things like that shouldn't be asked anymore. If her mood swings were just attacking in again then I don't have time to deal with it.

"I asked you why." She repeated using a tone as if she was talking to an illiterate child. "Why don't you want for us to talk about her?" She pressed even more.

"Because I don't want to and because you don't care." I firmly answered. I stared at her for a while and lturn around to leave when she spoke again.

"Mikan," she started with her name which makes me pause. "She doesn't want me to tell you but," her voice broke, with her statement I turn around to face her. What the heck? Does her statement means that she knows where she is?

She raised her head and stared deeply into my eyes. "She has leukemia."

And then I heard loud gasped around the table. Suddenly the world seems became even noisier around our table, lights became even dimmer, laughter became even more visible; every details on this fucking club became even more present in senses. And for the second time around, I went numb.

_She has leukemia? What the hell? How could….how could that even possible?_

I suddenly remembered her bubbly personality, her happy-go-lucky mind-set. What the hell is the meaning of those words? With her? Mikan? She has leukemia? What the fuck?

Minutes passed that I didn't realized that I was on my seat again. I looked up at Hotaru, wanting to ask the meaning of her words but with her eyes, I can already conclude that everything is real. I tore my gazed away from her, staring at her chokes me; it's getting harder to breathe. This fucking world can't possibly expect me to accept the damn truth. Is it not enough? I'm ready to accept everything from her. I already accepted things from her even if it hurts me. I would do anything, everything. I would wait for her even if it takes her forever. Anything but this.

Anything but this.

_I'll let you go, I'll set you free_

_And when you see what you need to see_

_When you find you, come back to me_

_I hope you'll find everything that you need_

_I'll be right here waiting to see_

_When you find you,_

_Come back to me_

But if I let her go now, will she come back to me?

Will she still?

-;-

Because behind those cold penetrating eyes, arrogant posture, and indifferent personality is his lifetime wish to be with the person he loves the most.

-;-

_**LyricsandGuitar**_


End file.
